User talk:Aoze
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Sprite Chronicles: Darkness and Light (2017)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! MistaRells (talk) 22:05, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:Aoze! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! MistaRells (talk) 22:07, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Hello. Nice to meet you. c: MistaRells (talk) 02:55, December 19, 2018 (UTC) xD Well I appreciate that. You can ask me a lot of questions if you want, though. c: MistaRells (talk) 18:16, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Oh, he's fine. In fact, he's almost finished with Act 2. He's hoping to be done with it next month. The experience itself is fun. But honestly, I am so ready to be done with this movie. I've been technically making this for four years now and it's still not finished. So I'm expecting to be done with it next year. At this time, no not really. And yes, I do have discord if that's what you're wondering. xD MistaRells (talk) 20:17, December 27, 2018 (UTC) I'm excited to see it too. There's just one more Act that he has to do after Act 2 and it shouldn't be too much of an issue. After that, he can focus his attention on Season 3. How'd you know that was what I was going to do? Yes indeed, I will be putting all the parts together xD. And I will also upload the main menu for the movie just for fun. But yeah, part 6 is the last part that will focus on the story, and part 7 will be the epilogue with credits, so that should be fun too. Yeah, true lol. And yeah I've seen you editing pages on this Wikia. Appreciate the help dude c: MistaRells (talk) 01:07, December 28, 2018 (UTC) Happy new year to you too. Well as of right now, there are still a couple things Dan has to work on for Act 2. MistaRells (talk) 06:49, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Combine them as far as? If you mean canon-wise, then yeah they're already combined. And yeah, silly you lol xD As for Part 6, eh it'll depend. Usually what I've been doing is that when I reach 20 mins, that's when I know I am almost done with a part. Every part thus far has been over 20 mins, so I'll probably be consistent for Part 6 as well unless the situation calls for me to go further lol. MistaRells (talk) 04:02, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Oh yeah, that's true. And were you expecting me to sound like Jerrell? Lol MistaRells (talk) 01:33, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Lol, it's alright. I haven't heard that phrase in a long time. I see you've done your homework! MistaRells (talk) 02:07, January 15, 2019 (UTC) Lol, congrats. Yeah, I've been noticing you editing a lot of pages. Oh yeah, when you're mentioning my old series, it's actually "Mokasu" not "Mosaku". Just thought I'd point that out. MistaRells (talk) 01:29, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Sorry for late reply. And yeah you could say life is a little stressful, but I'm managing it lol. MistaRells (talk) 03:16, February 4, 2019 (UTC) I appreciate it. I'll give you my discord so we could chat there as well if you want. MistaRells (talk) 03:54, February 6, 2019 (UTC)